


The Soap Shook

by one_starry_night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_night/pseuds/one_starry_night
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Riverdale or Archie Comics - this is just for fun.People thought it was funny that I pointed out the soap on the counter shook during the Bughead make-out scene. Someone requested that I turn it into a fic, lol, so here is the resulting one-shot.Tumblr: it-happened-one-starry-night





	The Soap Shook

Betty and Jughead were standing in the hallway outside the auditorium. Jughead stood in front of her, hands still in his pockets.

 

“ _Hey_.”

 

“Thanks for coming Jug, I know the Jubilee isn’t exactly your scene.”

 

Jughead was feeling bashful and looked down at the ground, “Yeah, but you were going to be speaking, so…”

 

Betty reached out and grabbed his hand. The two of them stood silently in the hallway for a moment. Jughead cleared his throat.

 

“Betty,” Jughead paused again and looked at their hands, “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

 

“ _Okay_.” Betty grinned, she had been wanting to talk with him privately for weeks now, but between his dad’s arrest and her locker getting vandalized, there really hadn’t been a good moment to do so, “Where do you want to go, Jug?”

 

Jughead scratched his head, which caused his beanie to move out of place, “ _Um_ \- I was thinking my dad’s trailer.”

 

“Okay,” Betty laced her arm in his as the two of them walked out of the building.

 

It was winter in Riverdale. The first frost had blown in from the north, covering the sleepy town entirely in snow. Even Sweetwater river had not remained unmarred. The water at the edges had begun to crystalize as the frost blew in. Slowly, the water dissipated as the entire lake turned into a still block of ice. It became the favorite hangout for the local school children, who brought cardboard boxes to the lake on the weekends – Riverdale’s very own Winter Wonderland.

 

Betty and Jughead continued to walk in the snow. Betty unchained her arm from his. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his.

 

Jughead looked at Betty as they continued their walk, “ _Thank you_.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For sticking up for my dad…and… _for me_.”

 

Betty turned to face him, her hand still holding his. Betty reached up and put her other hand to his cheek and ran her finger along it, “Jughead, you belong here just like everyone else, _this is your home_.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Jughead,” Betty looked at him now and tilted her head.”

 

Jughead looked her in the eyes, “ _Yes_.”

 

Once they reached the trailer, Jughead opened the door for Betty and let her go inside first. Jughead shut the door behind them.

 

“Wow, this place looks great!”

 

“Cleaned it up, you know, in case my dad…”

 

“I’m not giving up on him yet, Jughead.”

 

This was it, this was _the moment_. Jughead had been holding back for so long. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but his irrational fear of rejection had made him second guess himself. “Just do it,” Jughead thought to himself, “ _now_.”

 

Jughead put his coat on the couch and tosses his beanie aside. He took a deep breath, “I know, Betty, and that is why – _I love you_.” Jughead felt nervousness start to rise in the pit of his stomach.

 

Betty was facing away from him. She turned around.

 

“I love you – _Betty Cooper_.”

 

Jughead, unable to breath, waited for her response. After a pause that seemed like an eternity, Betty stepped forward until their faces were closer, “Jughead Jones – _I love you_.”

 

Jughead tried to keep his emotions in check. He saw that Betty’s eyes were wet and he felt liquid start to pool in the corners of his eyes. Betty leaned in to kiss him twice, her hands framing his face.

 

Jughead felt the emotions he had suppressed all this time begin to well up in his chest and travel down his body. His face felt hot as he leaned in to kiss her. He brushed his thumb over her face as he cradled it. He wanted _her_.

 

Jughead grabbed Betty and hoisted her up, so her legs encircled his waist. Still kissing her, he walked over to the kitchen counter and slammed her against it. With Betty kissing him intensely now, Jughead reached down to pull off her blouse, not breaking the kiss. Betty pulled the shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. Jughead was still kissing her when he felt her hands lift the bottom hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head and gently tossed it to the side of the counter.

 

Betty smiled and breathed in as their lips met again. Unable to contain his want, Jughead started kissing her harder. The counter was still shaking as Jughead began to trail his kisses all down her neck. As he continued to her chest, the intensity of their kissing causes the green bottle of Dawn to fall into the sink. The bottle tumbled and slid from side to side, squirting green liquid all over the sink and counter. It sloshed around the inside of the sink until it came to a stop, erupting one last burst of green liquid down the right side of the sink.

 

“ _Betty_.”

 

Jughead was toying with the waist of Betty’s skirt. Betty nodded and continued to kiss him. He slid the skirt down her legs and tossed it onto the ground. As Jughead kissed her, he began to press against her and move his face and neck closer to hers. Betty broke their kisses for a brief moment to unzip his black pants. Jughead kicked them off and pulled her towards him. Betty broke their kisses to look at him, hands still encircling his neck.

 

“ _Jug_ …”

 

Jughead grabbed Betty again and hitched her legs over his waist. He took her to his old bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Betty pulled him into her again. As their lips crashed, Jughead began to moan. Jughead grew more excited and paused for a brief second, their eyes meeting.

 

“I love you, Betty.”

 

“ _Jug_?”

 

Jughead’s hands framed her face, “This… _are you sure, Betty_?”

 

Betty nodded, “Yes - _please_.”

 

Soon Jughead began kissing her at a feverish pace. He felt Betty’s legs encircle him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

Betty pulled Jughead close to her and let out a brief word in between their kisses, “ _Now_ , Jughead.”


End file.
